


Fumbling Hands

by what_about_the_fish



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Older Dean, Young Castiel, apprentice castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's new apprentice is all kinds of distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fumbling Hands

Dean's new apprentice at the garage is terrible, he doesn't know what they are teaching them at community college these days but this kid is not made out to be a mechanic. He fumbles with everything Dean hands him, he passes Dean the wrong tools, he can't even do the basics without making a mistake.

 

The one thing this kid has going for him is his looks, those full lips, that Dean imagines wrapped around his cock, the dark, perpetually messy, sex hair, and blue eyes that pierce his soul. 

 

Dean catches him staring hardly at his ass one day while he’s bent over the hood of a car, passing the wrong tool back for the 2nd time, the apprentice licks his lips; just before he’s caught, flushing red and dropping the wrench in his grasp.  He spins around knocking the tool box from the self, yelping and running from the garage.

 

Dean’s mind is going a million different places now, and not one of them is rated PG13. He collects the tumbled objects and saunters in the direction of his flustered apprentice.

 

Dean finds him in the mens room splashing water onto his face and muttering to himself.

 

The young man spins to look Dean in the eye when he hears him click the lock on the bathroom door.

 

Dean takes in the sight before him, the kid looks wrecked, his hands are clenched around the sink edge, his hair even wilder than usual, and as Dean’s eyes trail slowly down his body he sees a distinct bulge in the kids pants.

 

Stepping into the apprentice's personal space, Dean hears a choked sound fall from the young mans mouth. His cock twitches at the sound, his hands move in slow motion to the others hips, feeling the razor sharp bones beneath his fingertips.  Dean pulls the kid into him bringing his mouth to close on those perfect lips.

 

Not a word is spoken as Dean methodically works his way into the kids mouth, savouring the feeling as their tongues sweep across each other.  His fingers have made their way to that gorgeous hair, gripping tightly, he pulls the apprentices head back; lust blown pupils leaving a sliver of blue to stare into his own.

 

Dean craves this kid like nothing before.  Stroking his thumb over those reddened lips, he grinds his hips into the young man, relishing the look that comes over his face as he scrunches his eyes close, brow furrowed when their erections slide together.

 

Without prompting the younger man falls to his knees, and Dean can’t help but let out a moan when fumbling hands make their way to the fly of his jeans.

 

God have mercy on his soul, the way the kid looks up at him is downright pornagraphic.

 

Dean’s cock is released from it’s confounds of his jeans, and soft fingers start playing with his length. Dean’s eyes are fixed on the blue eyes angel at his feet, he sucks in a deep breath as a long tongue snakes out and licks at the beed of precome forming at the tip.

 

Soft fingers and little licks are driving him crazy. The kid is teasing him, so close yet so far from what he wants. But when it comes, it’s like the 4th of July, Thanksgiving and Christmas all at once!  That sinful mouth takes Dean down, in one go, the head of his cock making contact with the back of the kids throat.

 

Dean is going to die, right here with his dick in someones mouth, his pants around his ankles, in the bathroom of his uncles mechanics shop.  And in this moment he could care less. He’s not going to last long with this incubus sucking his very being through his cock.

 

Dean clutches the sink hard, trying not to let his knees give way.  The mouth that envelops him, is skilled and relentless, and those lips, those goddamned lips will send him to hell.

 

Dean’s breathless and whimper, trying his hardest not to be loud, yet falling apart in the most perfect way.

 

The first words uttered in this bathroom tumble from his lips. "I’m close."  His hands find their way into that gorgeous hair again.

 

The blue eyes look up, and... is that a smirk on his face?

 

One more tease and his cock is hitting the back of the apprentices throat, he feels the kid swallow around him and that’s it, his spilling down the throat clapping his hand to his mouth as he lets out a scream.

 

The young man takes it all, not a drop falling from those pretty lips.

 

Slowly he rises to his feet, Dean steadying himself coming down from what could be the best blow job he’s ever had.

 

The apprentice clears his throat. "I needed to get that out of my system," his voice gravelly and deep.

 

Then the kid just pats Dean on the back and walks out of the bathroom, leaving Dean with his pants around his ankles.

 

When Dean joins him in the garage again, not a word is said, and would you believe the kid gets everything right, he doesn’t drop a thing.

 


End file.
